Amongst The Horizon (a Twilight spinoff series)
by Yourlocalbloodgirl
Summary: Mistakes were made - But unlike the Volturi the Cullen's forgive. Two years after Breaking Dawn the Olympic coven have finally discovered peace, until an unexpected guest who was thought to be dead makes an appearance and changes their world's forever. When chaos begins, the Volturi begin to get involved. Find out who lurk amongst the horizon.
1. Prologue

**(I have been working on this story for a while and I'm quite proud, I'll post 2 chapters every 5 days and initially I'll have 5 chapters up and running with the first post. If you don't like my vision that's tptally okay, critiques are welcomed. Also this story bounces between 3 points of views, Renesmee, an unrevealed character who you will be introduced to, and Bella's. I own none of this story except for my new character. Thank you so much and enjoy!)**

It was raining, pouring in fact. She got in her car, and started the ignition. All she could smell was vodka and Rum, but she could get home, it was a twenty minute drive, and if she took the backroads she would have less of a chance of running into a cop.

 _Don't do it_ a little voice in the back of her head whispered. She shook the imaginary voice away and continued to drive. Her eyes began to feel sobers heavy, her hands were wobbling. _I can do this_ she whispered to herself as she sharply turned down the wrong street. The girl suddenly realized she wouldn't, her eyes were to heavy, they weren't even open her wobbly hands left the steering wheel, shand was going to collide with the walls surrounding a back of a school house, her car would collide, she wouldn't open her Eye's the next day if she didn't wake up soon. But she never opened her eyes, not until her car collided with an object that sent her flying through the windshield. But the object she collided with wasn't the wall.

He pulled her out of the car, her bloody body crumpled in his arms, her warm body beginning to grow cold as her heart rate sped up. He flew threw the night, she was wrapped tightly in his arms. He reached his safe haven, cling her safely on the bed. He sank his teeth into her wrist and fire spread through her body, she twitched and screamed as her bloody body became a beautiful one. And when she opened her Crimson eyes she found herself curled up with the love of her life. The beautiful boy with the golden eyes that weren't always his.


	2. Chapter 1: Reimagined

**Renesmee's POV**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I'm two years old, my family and I, we're a little different, and my Jacob is even more spectacular than the rest of us. Here's where it becomes complicated, despite being two years of age, if you saw me, you'd assume I'm 9 years of age, and if you heard me speak you'd assume I'm even older. Momma says we'll live in harmony now since the Volturi has stopped coming after us.

The whole family was sprawled in the living room. Alice and Esmee in the kitchen, Carlisle, emmet, jasper, amd dad were watching television whilst Momma and Alice were arguing over clothes in the kitchen, they bickered playfully. My Jacob and Quil sat outside.

Alice strode in the room, my dinner of human food on one plate and a bottle of blood in the other hand. The scent was overwhelmingly pleasant, my mouth watered as she placed my plate down.

I devoured the food quickly, after all what could you expect from a growing child. Alice sat down on the arm of the sofa, next to me, but suddenly her face went blank. She gasped sharply and everyone rushed to her side.

"What is it Alice?" Esmeé asked.

Alice shook her head as if she was trying to shake the vision out of her mind, her short black hair shaking in her face.

"No no no!" She squeaked like a child who didn't get their way.

"Edward, what did she see?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," my father spoke gravely, hesitating to continue " there were golden eyes, a man's golden eyes, he was so familiar. And a woman's red eyes too, she was unfamiliar. Then there was the forest, the forest close to La Push. She saw their feet run through the dirt, but then it cut out. " he said solemnly

"One of the wolves are blocking my vision" Alice said through gritted teeth as she stared into space.

Panic fled my body as Seth barged into the house, looking exhausted. He panted heavily as he stumbled through the front door, Leah coming behind him looking panic stricken.

"Seth?" My mother cried in distress.

"I saw _others"_ he heaved, sweat dripping down his forehead.


	3. Chapter 2: Anticipation

"Now what _exactly_ did you see? Every detail" my father urged.

Seth had moved to the couch, Leah comforting him on one side and my Jacob on the other.

"Okay. I was at the Quickstop by the highway that connects Forks with La Push, and I'm getting water bottles and candy right? And I'm checking out at the register and I smell them. They smell like vampires but somewhat different, like the ocean and lilacs. I see her first, she had sunglasses on so I couldn't get a look at her eyes. She walked in, and was staring at me all funny, she didn't even make eye contact with the cashier, she grabbed one of those Forks Washington String bags and walked out. She told the cashier she was visiting from out of state and her boyfriend was in the car waiting. But she kept looking at me. I followed her out and there wasn't a car in sight. I followed their trail until I approached your territory, their scent crossed your's which means they're close" he explained quickly.

Rosalie picked me up out of my seat, her cool arms wrapping underneath me as she let me wrap my legs around her waist. She looked nervous and I placed a hand on her cheek.

 _Is it the Volturi?_

She shook her head no

 _Are we in danger?_

She didn't answer, my father stared me, his eyebrows furrowed apologetically as he pulled me from Rosalie's arms.

There was rustling in the trees, it was faint but everyone's head snapped towards the forest. A flash of pale skin and leathery clothing flashed by for a split second.

Suddenly shoes scuffled by the front door. There were voices whispering but I couldn't particularly hear them, I could hear them walk up the front porch, Dad immediately put me back on the couch next to Leah. Someone knocked lightly and my father opened the door. Everyone peeked to see who it was and there were nothing but stunned faces


	4. Chapter 3: Newcomers

The door swung open and there stood the most beautiful vampires I'd ever seen. I noticed him first, he was tall and muscular. Dirty blonde hair pushed back from his eyes. Deep gold eyes wander upon the crowd, his features sharp and chiselled, he smelled of sea salt and lilac, a sharp contrast of pleasurable scents. She was tucked in his arm. She was significantly smaller, lucky if she was only five feet tall. She wasn't slender but curvy, clothes hugging her stunning body shape perfectly. Deep brown, almost black hair swept over her mid bicep, it curled into thousands of waves, none quite falling neatly down. Her features were soft, her brows raised on an angle that made her look similar to a high fashion model instead of a normal girl and cheek bones defined but the rest of her face not so angular. Her eyes were a combination of gold and Crimson, a spine tingling Amber. _Her eyes,_ yes, they were beautiful indeed. Crimson with golden flecks across her irises.

My parents lurched up and the man raised his hands defensively.

"Riley?" My mother sneered in shock, a tone of confusion and fury.

His exposed hands showing surrender were covered in deep scars, destroying his ever so perfect skin.

Emmet and Jacob jumped up next, behind my mother and everyone ran to crowd the vampires. Except Leah, she grabbed my arm, pulling me to stay seated on the couch as I looked curiously through my family, trying too see the unfamiliar vampires.

"Riley you were dead? Seth killed you, DEAD." Auntie rose exclaimed, her arms frantic.

The only one who wasn't in a defensive position was my father, he stood still, studying Riley's thoughts intently.

"Seth was close but no cigar. Riley was torn to pieces, in the body pile he managed to escape, created himself a mate, and is here to propose the idea of joining the Olympic coven" he said, his eyes narrowed in at Riley.

"Give or take a few details," Riley said calmly, the girl hiding farther behind him "I'm not here to attack you. After the whole Victoria breakup thing I was pretty hurt, felt like I needed to change. Was on my death bed and ran right between deaths legs and escaped. I fed on animals for the first time to work my strength up, ran all the way to Europe. At first I considered joining the Volturi but remembered how flawed their system is and I wasn't exactly in great condition. Fled to Ukraine after that, stayed with another vampire, her name is Elina? She lived long before Aro and resides in the hillside, mends vampires and such, I'll save you details. Once I regained strength I traveled back to the states, but no covens would take me in. So I'm walking in Brooklyn one night right? Really furious and discouraged and here comes this beautiful mortal, floating right by me, like a ray of sunshine in the night. I followed her for Weeks until one night she was driving home, worst comes to worse and she's about the crash. Any ways I stop the vehicle, pull her out, and change her. She woke up a few days later and it was magnificent. We've been feeding off animal blood, she hasn't even so much as tasted human blood Infact! So we're looking for a coven, and I'd like to propose a treaty maybe?" Riley gestured towards the defensive family.

"Absolutely not" Jacob snarled.

My father, Carlise, my mother, and Alice all raised their hands to stop him, they all looked curiously at Riley.

"How old is she?" Alice's sweet voice chirped, looking at the girl.

"She has a name, it's Lydia, and I was changed at 18, but I've been a vampire for one month and three weeks to be exact." The girl's sing song voice chirped up as she stepped in front of Riley.

"And how are you around mortals Lydia?" Esmee piped in

"Quite exceptional if I do say so myself. Haven't had a single slip up. Before we came here we had to stop at a shopping mall for clothing to last us, and I was fine then. " she shrugged as everyone stared at her in fascination.

"She's more concerned with the concept of how much it'd upset Riley if she made the same mistakes he did" my father spoke again.

Riley slipped his arm around Lydia, burying his face in her thick hair.

"Well how about you Come inside first?" Esmee offered.

The couple thanked Esmee and the two entered the room. I got a better look at them, but Lydia had locked eye's with me.

"Who is this beautiful child?" She asked.

Leah's hand tightened around my shoulder, ready to carry me away immediately if anything were to happen.

"This is Renesmee, Edward and I's daughter, I conceived her while I was still human" my mother spoke, looking at me, her golden eyes so proud.

"May I meet her?" Lydia asked curiously.

I nodded, I was interested in this mysterious new vampire. Lydia broke free from Riley's grasp and approached me. She smelled wonderful, different than any other vampire. She smelled like the ocean and the woods. She smelled fresh and of all things pure. I let my hand slip upon her cold cheek and her Amber eye's widened.

I showed her memories of me younger, of my mother dying in the hospital bed, of my mother waking up, of hunting with my Jacob, of our fowl encounter with the Volturi, of the meadow and grandpa Charlie, and more importantly of her and Riley, and how little I could see of them. Introductions were easy for me, but speaking was a little more difficult since I preferred not to talk.

"I curious about you" I thought, sending it to her and letting my hand slide from her cold cheek.

"I'm curious about you too little one." She said quietly and suddenly her cold bones fingertips met my warm cheeks and she was sending me visions.

 _There was Lydia, she looked different, her eyes were a deep hazel and she looked a lot more rugged. She was driving a car and it all went white. Then I saw Riley, the, racing through the forest, gliding over meadows and fields. She showed me her first victorious hunt, and the memory of a small child in her mortal life, she showed me friends who were full of laughter and joy. Friends who then became adults, friends who left her behind._

Her cold hand dropped from my face and Riley grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Wh-What was that?" I managed to croak out. I wasn't in pain, just curious.

"I think we better leave. We've overstayed our welcome" Riley insisted dragging Lydia out.

"No no no!" I shrieked, balling my hands into fists.

"Lydia what did you just do?" My mother asked, her voice full of curiosity and concern.

"My gift. If someone uses their gift in me I obtain it for a short period of time. Your child doesn't prefer to verbally speak and I didn't want to bombard her with questions. I just explained everything the way she would." Lydia said calmly, a soft smile on her face as Riley looked concerned.

"You mean you can read our minds right now?" My father asked

"Yes, well, no, well, kind of. It's complicated. Powerful gifts like your's or Bella's I can barely use, I'd have to concentrate really hard. And it's more effective for the most recent gift I'm in contact with. For example I can only hear Riley's thoughts because I'm focused on him, and they're only faint whispers."

"Fascinating," grandpa Carlsile said softly "well Lydia and Riley, we'd love to have you stay for a little while"

My Jacob looked furious, his teeth clamped tightly together, Seth looked nervous, Emmett and Jasper shot each other uncomfortable glances as Lydia shot them apologetic smiles.

 **Lydia's POV**

It had been twenty four hours since Riley and I had moved in with the Cullen's. They settled on the agreement that we would have to go hunting with them to prove our vegetarian diets, but for the time being we stayed in a guest bedroom. I wasn't concerned, I had never been tempted by human blood before - but Riley concerned me. They didn't trust him, in fact I firmly believe they have no right to trust him, but he has changed, and he's sensible now.

We lay in bed, curled into one another against thin grey cotton sheets. His body was much larger than mine so I fit Inbetween his arms, by head burrowed into the crook of his neck.

"Lydia?" He asked, speaking into my hair.

"Yes" I responded with a whisper.

"Are you upset I changed you?" He asked softly.

I thought for a moment, contemplating upon answers "well, no, I like my life with you very much. I like how we can travel, and have all the time in the world to do it. I miss my friends back home, and my family, but I wouldn't trade this life for the world.." I answered honestly, perching on my arm to face him.

I couldn't read his expression, he looked apologetic, and disgusted with himself, but when our eyes locked his expression softened.

"Do you like being a vampire Riley?"

"I love you more than the universe Lydia Clara Arvalo, more than the stars and moon. But I regret Victoria, all the newborns, and people who died in the process. I miss my parents and my siblings. I miss college and parties, I miss the beach and summer, I miss Christmas too. But in the end you're my family now, my summer, my Christmas, my college parties and late nights at diners, your very existence makes up for all of it" he explained, placing his lips gently on my forehead.

Our bodies curled into one another's once again, he ran his fingers through my hair and I placed my hand against his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his jaw. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 _Bella._

I envied Bella in a way, she had a child, a family. She wasn't changed because she was a drunk in her mortal life, she was changed because she loved something so much she let it practically kill her. But Bella was accepting, she was genuine, and let me and my mate invade her life practically. I could never be able to repay her, and I admired her.

Bella knocked on the door and I immediately opened it. Her chocolate waves tied up neatly on the top of her head, her golden eyes flickering down to me and use mot Riley, who was lurking behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt," she cleared her throat "but We're about to go hunting, and were wondering if you'd like to join?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunt

The Hunt

Lydia's POV

Riley and I waited by the edge of the forest, Bella Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice joined us.

Great I thought make me hunt with the strong and powerful ones so when I screw up I'll get my ass beat.

Edward shot me a glance, a mix of "it isn't like that" and "this is for our safety". As the sun set we took off, racing through the trees. Bella and I were in the front, I was only a step behind her until I caught a sweet scent. My mouth filled with saliva and my instincts took over.

Deer

I took off, initially jumping from tree to tree, trying to get higher ground to see my prey. There, underneath me were a heard. 3 or 4 bulky sized buck stood below me, a few fawns tucked behind the bushes. I lurched, gracefully falling from the branch I was perched on. My arms met the neck of the largest buck, my teeth sinking into its neck initially before I drank.

The warmth of the blood filled my body, satisfying my need to feed as I tossed its carcass to the side. I ran some more before grabbing the next one. I repeated the process until the heard was completely gone. I straightened myself up, by hands stained red and I felt blood drip from the corners of my lips.

Someone cleared their throat and I whipped around. There stood the Cullen's, Riley standing in front of them.

"Well done, for a new born that is" Emmett scoffed.

I shook my head and Alice came up behind me, leading me away from the dead prey

"Don't listen to him, that was beyond impressive. I can tell you aren't going to fail us Lydia" she spoke softly, her soprano voice squeaking cheerfully.

Satisfaction filled my system, I had did it, I had stayed in control, made hunt, and didn't destroy the woods in the process.

Riley and our new family walked back to the house as we studied the surroundings of our new home.

Two days had passed since the hunt, and life couldn't have tasted more sweet.

It was afternoon, the sun still high In the March sky. The Cullen's house was spectacularly open, large windows spread across the living room, sunlight trickling in through the tops of trees and projecting light onto the furniture. Renesmee was a fascinating child, her bronze ringlets bounced to her waist, wide chocolate eyes and Ivory skin were the most noticeable features. Renesmee and I had been reading books together all day, she showed me some of her favourites which consisted of poetry mostly, and I showed her some of mine. She was more intelligent than any child, and I couldn't recall anyone quite like her. She initially took a liking to me because we had been communicating the same way, through her power. We had been sitting in the living room, Renesmee's warm body pressed against my shoulder as she peacefully napped, Riley was on my other side, his head on my lap as we whispered " I love you's" to one another. Edward and Bella were sat by the piano, she watched him play intently, studying how his fingers danced upon the ivory keys.

"Lydia?" Bella finally chirped in as Jacob, Seth, and Leah entered the house.

"Yes?" I responded, gently moving Renesmee's to lay on the couch as Riley got up behind me.

"Lydia we'd like to take you to La Push to introduce you to the pack" Seth said, his childish smile spread across his face.

I knew Riley wouldn't be invited; if the Cullen's had a hard time trusting him, the wolves had it worse. Leah hadn't even made eye contact with him, Jacob only talked to him if it was about Renesmee, but Seth interacted with him. Seth was more laid back than the others.

"I'd love that" I said softly, a smile on my face.

"Bella, how about you go with Lydia to La Push. Riley, how about we stay here, we could go hunting with Renesmee whilst the girls are gone?" Edward offered.

Riley shot me a concerned look before agreeing with Edward.

Bella and I were off, a sleek red car parked in the garage. I was unfamiliar with the make and model but when I saw its bold exterior I didn't need to know. It was the type of vehicle you saw celebrities drive, the type of vehicle you didn't see in Forks Washington. We were off in less than a second, I sat passenger side, my fingertips running against the leather seats.

"So you grew up here?" I asked Bella Curiously. She shook her head, her eye's narrowed in the road.

"No, I moved here my Junior Year of Highschool to live with my dad. What about you, where did Mortal Lydia live?" She asked, her eyes quickly darting from the road, to me.

I thought for a second, where did I live? Riley told me if you don't hold on eventually your mortal memories fade away, burn out slowly. That's why he held on to specific things, the happy things, but not the painful things. He told me he is trying to forget his family, or at least specific details, the concept of them hurt to much. But he tries to remember good things, like playing little league in the spring, writing for the college newspaper, wanting to move to Manhattan and be a writer. I tried to do the same initially but I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to remember the fighting I endured with my father. The absent relationship with my mother, the bitterness between my brother and I, and the mending relationship between my sister and my nephew. I wanted to remember school, my love for learning, my love for extracurriculars. But they always faded into what really happened, when it started I moved to Brooklyn, wanted to be an actress, failed, wanted to be a writer, failed, wanted to model, failed, wanted to pursue nothing, succeeded on that. I'd visit home once a month to see my friends, but eventually they all grew up and I stayed behind. Only one stayed in my town, because she had a kid. Her name was Alexis and she gave birth to a son at 15. She was an unspoken kind of beautiful. Her son became the Light of my life. Every week he'd cry "auntie Lydia" and run into my arms, his little head pressed into my chest as I spun him around. I enjoyed that aspect of living, but everything else seemed to fade away.

"Well?" Bella asked again, seeming confused and slightly annoyed at my lack of response.

"Sorry," I contemplated for a moment until my mind flooded with memories "Bayville. I lived in Bayville New Jersey" I finally came to the conclusion.

Bella nodded before turning the car off road, up a dirt road to an open fields surrounded with houses. She looked at me and smiled, her perfect white teeth taunting me.

"Welcome to La Push"


End file.
